Happy Birthday, Riku, Here's a nice tasty Sora!
by Guineapiglover
Summary: Adriana loves being able to set up two hot guys and making money off their taped sex at the same time. Selphie does too. RS, yaoi, slash, RikuSora


AN: A rewrite of my birthday Riku fic, this time dedicated to camigirl4k3 for having me on her favorites list. (realizes she has 23 more fics to do if she wants to give everyone who has her on their favorites list a fic with their favorite pairing)

Including this one...

* * *

This one was easy. She didn't have to forge any papers or make up a past, because her hair was exactly the same shade of Riku's. 

So she posed as his long-lost cousin.

Adriana yawned as she schemed to get Riku and Sora together. World-hopping was incredibly fun, and as soon as she saw these two hotties...she knew they had to be together.

Of course, a quick check in the Goddess of Love's book didn't hurt either.

"Hi, Sora!" She plopped down next to the teen on the couch. He was looking sulky.

"Hi, Sugarholic." Despite the nickname he gave her his greeting was still depressed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sounding concerned. Sora pouted.

"I don't know what to get Riku for his birthday! And his party's this afternoon!" He wailed.

An idea came to Adriana.

"I know what we can do." She all but purred, looking at him with an evil glint in his eye.

In his distress, he did not notice.

"What?" He demanded.

"First, you gotta promise to do whatever I say." She told him. Sora nodded, desperate to get his best friend a gift.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." He promised.

She grinned.

"Good."

The next thing Sora saw was darkness.

* * *

"Adriana, darling, you're adorable and absolutely wonderful around the house, but would you care to explain why you're dragging my teenage son--who happens to be a full one and a half feet taller than you--around? And how you managed to do that?" Sora's mother asked when she had finally tracked down the little girl that everyone was talking about. 

The silver-haired girl beamed.

"Oh, I was just shopping for wrapping paper! This is my present for my cousin Riku!" She explained, pointing to Sora.

Seiya fell over.

"You are so much like Selphie..." She muttered. "It's almost scary."

"Oh, Selphie? She's helping me wrap Sora up and carry him to Riku's house, he's heavy, you know." Adriana said cheerfully.

"I saw her around the market." Seiya muttered and sighed. Might as well let her do it.

* * *

"Yay! We finished!" Adriana looked proudly at the HUGE box wrapped haphazardly in ribbons and wrapping paper. Selphie looked just as proud. 

"And now, for the final touch!" Adriana declared and brought out another wrapped box. "I put some.._toys_...into it."

Selphie grinned and grabbed the box.

"You hold that end," she instructed. Adriana nodded and the two began to lug the wrapped up Sora to Riku's house.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKU!" Selphie and Adriana yelled, presenting him with the box. The other guests at the party gasped and looked jealous. 

"Oh...gee...thanks, Adriana, but what's in it?" Riku asked, a bit shaken by the size. If he knew Adriana, she had probably gotten him something like a LION or something.

The two girls looked at each other and then back at him and winked.

"We think you had better..." Selphie started.

"...open it in your bedroom." Adriana finished.

Before Riku could question why, the two wandered off on a search for new sugar sources.

* * *

Noting Selphie's pout, Adriana patted her on the shoulder. 

"I planted a video camera." She explained. "We'll make millions off of the tape."

Selphie's face lit up.

"Great! I bet Seiya and Kairi would love to see it too!" She cried.

Adriana grinned. Riku and Sora, down.

"Say, what do you think of Squall and Cloud?" She asked. "Ooh, and Wakka and Tidus, they look cute together."

Selphie smiled evilly. This was going to be fun...

* * *

As he sucked on Sora's neck, a thought suddenly hit Riku with the force of a bull elephant in pain. 

_"Mom was an only child..."

* * *

_AN: Okay, I admit it. I was eating chocolate chip cookie dough and drinking a glass of milk with sugar mixed in while writing this.

Please review!


End file.
